


Sorry for your Loss

by jacquelee



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [20]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, major character death is for Quentin who is dead in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: A few weeks after she had found Quentin Lance dead, FBI agent Ava Sharpe hopes his daughters have recovered enough for her to give them her condolences. It does not go well.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Sorry for your Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer's Month 2020](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com) for the Day 20 prompt Loss.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Fuck you!"

Laurel closed her eyes for a second then forced a smile on her face, hoping against hope that Ava hadn't heard the very loud voice coming through the bedroom door, opting to ignore it herself, acting like she hadn't heard it, like her sister wasn't refusing to even face their guest but still insisted on giving her opinion through the closed door.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks for nothing, asshole. Thanks for destroying our lives."

This time, Laurel couldn't ignore the voice, as well as the pained look on Ava's face.

"Sara, would you stop! Please." 

"I'll stop when she gets the hell out of here."

At that, Ava physically retreated. 

"I should… I should go. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come."

In the hopes of stopping Sara from being rude, Laurel answered fast and a tad too loud.

"No, no, it's okay. It's very nice of you to check in on us."

A scoff sounded from behind the door and Laurel felt the strong need to roll her eyes but refrained from it. Ava practically fled the apartment, for which Laurel couldn't fault her at all, and Laurel closed the door, exasperatedly leaning against it afterwards.

"You can come out now, your self declared nemesis is gone."

The bedroom door opened and Sara peaked outside, clearly wanting to make sure that Ava was truly gone. It was Laurel's turn to scoff at that. 

"You know, you could also be civil when we have guests. Just a suggestion."

"She killed dad!"

"No, she didn't. Just because she found him-"

"She killed him. And I'm going to prove it. You will see."

Laurel sighed. They had had this conversation a dozen times the last few weeks, ever since her father had been found by the FBI, namely by agent Sharpe, right after he had volunteered as an inside man in Damien Darhk's organization.

She didn't have any reason to doubt their version that her father had overdosed on a cocktail of pills and alcohol. His addiction had been well known and he was clearly desperate after Darhk had gotten his claws in him. Of course, she wanted to know what exactly happened but the one thing she was sure about was that agent Sharpe had nothing to do with it. 

She just wished Sara would see that too.


End file.
